The Tale That Never Was
by hiei-suichi
Summary: A short story about a rumor that goes around that isn't exactly true.
1. Default Chapter

The Tale That Never Was

Chapter One-How it all started.

Boing, Boing, Boing.

'Urgh that sound sure does get annoying sometimes.' Sakuno thought to herself. Of course, one of the reason's Sakuno is doing tennis is because of Echizen! "Did you hear what I heard?" a fellow player asked another.

"I've heard a lot of things, surprise me," said the latter.

"Tezuka is dating the volleyball captain, Takako!"

"What!?!" The now surprised one yelled.

"Now, now Yumi, Izumi, where did you hear that?" Sakuno asked.

"Well…Mitsuri Numai and Yoshimi Ogawai of the volleyball team was talking about it in the hall," Yumi stuttered.

"I'll go ask one of the regulars on the boys tennis team," Sakuno said.

Five minutes later…

"Whaa-…!?" Sakuno yelled out in utter surprise and dismay. 'How did I end up at the soccer field?' She asked herself. "Help me, somebody!!!"

On the other side of the soccer field…

"Huh?" "Did you hear something Eiji?" an all ears perked up Momoshiro asked.

"Nya, did you say something momo?" Eiji said while taking his headphones off.

----

"Aahh!' another yell escaped Sakuno's mouth. 'Aye, yi, yi, I'm not all to familiar with this part of school.

----

"Yep, I heard something." Eiji now replied.

The duo looked around and found a quivering girl on the other side of the field.

"Let's go help her." Momo suggested.

"Oh-tay!" was the reply he got.

As they drew nearer, they recognized who the child was. "Sakuno-chan! Are you all right?" Momo asked.

"Y-y-yes, now I am, I didn't think anyone would find me, and and and I did-didn't know how long I'd be here, thank you so much." Sakuno said, she a high adlibitum to hug them both.

"Your welcome, but tell us whatever are you doing here?" Eiji asked the nearly calmed down Sakuno.

"Well I heard Tezuka was dating Takako, captain of the volleyball team and-"

"Nya, you've got to be kidding! Ooh, I've got to tell Fuji, oh then I'll have to tell Oishi, thanks for the news and I will see you all later!" and with that Eiji sprung off like a loose cannon.

"Uh, all I wanted to know was if it was true or not." Sakuno said.

"We'll find out soon enough.

End of chapter one.


	2. Say What?

Chapter Two:

Back at the girls tennis courts…

"Hey! Yumi, Izumi get back to work, where is that Sakuno-girl?" Asked their captain. "Dunno," replied Izumi. "Ugh, well get back to work." The former told them.

Boys' tennis courts…

"Nya, Fuji, Oishi! I have the absolutely strangest news, ever!" a very hyperactive redhead told Fuji and Oishi. "Oh, and what might that be?" Fuji asked with curiosity and a slight hint of mischief.

-

"Momoshiro-san don't you think we ought to stop Eiji, just in case it is just a lie?"

"Oh yeah, let's go."

So the two set off on a quest to find the acrobatic tennis player. Before, it was to late.

"Now Eiji are you sure that what you heard wasn't just a rumor?" Oishi asked. It wouldn't be the first time a rumor Eiji told them that was false.

"Well your right, I mean like why would Tezuka be dating the volleyball capt-" "What!" Oishi and Fuji jumped in, cutting Eiji short. "It's just what I heard!" "Why would Tezuka date her if she's been known to acange easily?" Fuji wondered aloud. "Fuji, if captian is dating her, then he's dating her, so let it be at that." Oishi warned.

"Eiji stop!" Momo yelled, out of breath. Finally finding them. "Stop what?" Eiji innocently asked.

"He already told us," Fuji said with a very big smile on his face. "But what if it isn't true?" Sakuno asked.

"Ma'am you need to leave, the rest of you get back to practice, Now!" Tezuka told the group. As the group dispersed, Momoshiro turned to Sakuno and told her they would meet later. "At the soccer field." Eiji and Momo snickered.

"That's not funny!" Sakuno said. "Did I not tell you guys to Get Back To Practice?" Tezuka yelled. Everyone went to where they belonged, and all went back to normal, almost.


	3. The Confrontation

Chapter Three:

Shortly thereafter, (the group did infact meet at the soccer field,) they began to discuss their new found dilemma.

"How did they hook up?" "Where?" "Why?" "Will it effect his tennis?" "Will it last long?" Were some of the words thrown around.

"Guys guys guys!" Oishi cried out in desperation. "Can we please establish some order here?" And all went silent. "Well, it would be nice to answer osme of those questions." Oishi continues. Soon, the soccer team would be filling in the field.

"I think we should do something to sabotage their relationship," Fuji suggested.

"Who's relationship?" Inui crept up behind them. Causing everyone to jump.

"The big ugly volleyball captian, Takako," Eiji blurted.

"Uh, Eiji…actually…"Inui never got to finish his sentence.

"What did you say about my girlfriend?" a very cherry red faced captian of the soccer team asked.

"Tezuka and Takako aren't dating," Inui finished.

The captian clearly wasn't very happy. And the chase was on.

(I hope everyone got the ending)


End file.
